


Ferris Wheel

by Greatninjamorgan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatninjamorgan/pseuds/Greatninjamorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their day off, Xigbar and Demyx go to the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly a drabble to get me used to the site, but I spent too long on it, and now "fair" doesn't look like a word any more. I haven't written fanfiction in like two years, and even then it wasn't good, so go easy on me.

Demyx woke up with a jolt on his much-anticipated day off and glanced at the clock on his cluttered bedside table. 8:32am. As his eyes adjusted to the half-light, he saw the silhouette of a man with broad shoulders and way too much confidence, and he groaned.  
“Xig-bar! We never get days off, and you're waking me up this early?”  
Xigbar chuckled, reaching down to ruffle Demyx's hair. The younger Nobody scowled, pretending to be unimpressed, but his eyes were now able to take in the smile curved across Xigbar's scarred, handsome face, and he sighed. “Don'tcha even wanna know why, kiddo?” Xigbar teased, tugging a little on the silken blonde strands between his gloved fingers. Demyx loved to be tugged on... “You're gonna forgive me when I tell ya, honest.”  
Demyx attempted to shake his head, but the fist in his hair was tighter than ever, and a chuckle leaked out of somewhere deep in Xigbar's throat.  
“Ask me why I woke you, Demyx,” he said, his voice more serious now.  
The hybrid pout-scowl that had rested on Demyx's face slid off and was replaced with an expression that matched Xigbar's in seriousness. “Why did you wake me?” he asked softly.  
Xigbar smiled and let go of Demyx's hair. “We're going to Twilight Town,” he said cheerfully. “Get your stuff, kiddo, and you can bring some munny if you want, but, well, I'll pay for everything anyway.”  
It was true. When they'd started going on their not-dates together, Demyx was earning next to no munny on his missions, and even though he was now considerably more affluent, Xigbar insisted on paying for every single thing that caught Demyx's eye.  
“Why Twilight Town?” It was a nice enough place, when they weren't desperately trying to avoid bumping into Axel and Roxas, but Demyx couldn't for the life of him think why his not-boyfriend would be so excited to take him there on their day off. Still, he rolled reluctantly out of bed and reached for his cloak, barely surprised when Xigbar gave him a sharp smack on one ass cheek.  
“What was that for?”  
“Your butt looked cold.” Xigbar shrugged. “Now come on.”

  
xxx

When they arrived in Twilight Town, it was the smell that first alerted Demyx to some kind of change. “I swear I can smell, like... I dunno, grease?”  
A smile stretched across Xigbar's face. “Can you guess why we've come to Twilight Town yet, kiddo?”  
Demyx turned around slowly, following the scent of hot, greasy food. Sure enough, directly behind him was a stretch of vans, and behind them –  
“It's the Town Fair!” Demyx's jaw dropped. He had mentioned in passing that he'd always wanted to go to a fair, and that there was one in Twilight Town every fall, but he'd never thought... “Xigbar, did you tell Xemnas –”  
“That this would be an ideal time to give us all a hard-earned break and it would allow him extra time for his own business? Why, yes, Demyx, yes I did.”  
Warmth spread through Demyx's belly. “Thank youuu!” He clapped his hands together, but Xigbar raised an eyebrow coolly.  
“Thank you what?”  
Demyx blushed and mumbled something about “don't like saying it in public”. For the sake of a good day at the fair, Xigbar was prepared to drop it, and he let his single eye take in the view. There was a smattering of rides, nestled among what looked like hundreds of burger vans. He resolved not to let Demyx eat from any of them, because Nobodies could probably still get food poisoning, and the two of them headed into the crowded mess that was Tram Common.  
  
xxx  
  
“How can you be scared of that?” Xigbar was gesturing emphatically towards a ride that mostly consisted of spinning about wildly in very flimsy looking cars.  
Demyx looked at the floor. “I'm just scared...” When he looked up, his lower lip was all the way out. “Can't we just do the Ferris Wheel? That one looks tame enough.”  
Xigbar sighed heavily. “Ask me real nicely.”  
“Pretty pretty please can we go on the Ferris Wheel, because I'm a big 'fraidy cat, please?”  
The queue for the damn thing was ridiculous. Xigbar could probably just dangle the kid over Twilight Town for five minutes, and it'd cost less. Still, his eyes were huge, and his lip quivered, and Xigbar gave in.  
  
xxx  
  
“I don't like this,” Demyx said suddenly, as a burly man with tattoos locked the two of them into a metal cage. “I don't like this at all.”  
Xigbar gaped. “It's a Ferris Wheel! There's a fucking toddler in the next cage over, look, it's fine!”  
“I'm afraid of heights.” The Wheel juddered, then began to slowly rotate, lifting the pair further and further from the ground. “Oh God, oh my God, I don't like this, I don't like this...”  
Rolling his good eye, Xigbar shuffled a little closer to his nervous companion so that he could put an arm around him. Unfortunately, said well-meaning shuffling caused the cage to rock back and forth a little, and Demyx all but screamed, clinging onto Xigbar's sleeve for dear life. “Close your eyes, kiddo. We're nearly halfway through already, don't you worry.”  
“It's fine for you,” Demyx muttered resentfully, “you've got crazy space powers. You're used to this.”  
“My crazy space powers also mean I could get you safely down to the ground if anything went wrong.”  
There was a pause, and Xigbar wondered why Demyx hadn't replied. Then he glanced towards the scruffy blonde's eyes, and saw that, though they had been shut so tight that his face had wrinkled only moments before, he was now beginning to slowly pry them open.  
“I'm looking, I'm looking!” He turned to Xigbar. “Look, Daddy, I'm doing it!”  
Xigbar grinned. Demyx was always reluctant to call him 'Daddy' anywhere but in bed. He supposed that Demyx was anxious about it for the same reason that Xigbar liked it so much; it was something official without necessarily being something romantic. “Yeah, you are, kiddo.” He gave the gorgeous Nobody in his armpit a bit of a squeeze, as the Ferris Wheel began to descend.  
  
xxx  
  
“And we could see the clock tower, and we could see the train station, and everything!” Cotton candy, Xigbar had decided, carried relatively little risk of food poisoning, so he had bought Demyx an absolute sack of it, and he talked and talked and talked in between mouthfuls of pink spun sugar.  
“I'm proud of you, kiddo,” Xigbar admitted, as they strolled through Tram Common looking for something else that Demyx thought he might be comfortable with. “There's no pressure for you to do any more, you know.”  
Demyx smiled softly and reached for Xigbar's hand, eyes straight ahead. “I know, Daddy, but I want to.”  
Somehow, the conversation had become about something more than fairground rides. “You do whatever floats your boat, kid. We'll go at your pace.”  
A grateful hand squeeze. “We could go on that thing we saw when we first got here, the one that spins you.”  
And they did. Three times.


End file.
